The Rise of a Clown's Jester
by PokeMasterShaun
Summary: Two years have past since the return of Harrison Quinn and Gotham hasn't been the same since. With three insane clowns, the Dark Knight has been busy training the newest member of the Bat Family: Stephanie Brown. What happens when she meets the New Crime Prince. And how will she react when she learns of Harrison's dark past?


**AN: Hey guys its PokeMasterShaun with the sequel to my popular story: A New Crime Clown. I had quite a bit of fun writing this one as I messed around a lot with the Batman Universe as well as creating a backstory for Harrison. I hope you enjoy his story as well as Gotham's next Villain…The Jester! Anyway, on with the show!**

A solitary figure sat in a darkroom overlooking one of Gotham's filth ridden streets. It had been two whole years since his rebirth and meeting with his family. He contemplated what he might be doing had he not give in to his darkness. Probably would be sitting in Snape's class while listening to the greasy git insult his 'father'. He laughed. Oh if only the overgrown bat had actually met his real father then he would never say anything against him again. Well he couldn't, because he's dead, like a doorbell. Or is it doorknob, or doornail? Ah who cares, he's dead. A sharp sound of static came from the walkie-talkie next to him. He grabbed it and pushed the button that allowed him to speak.

"What?"

"The Bat is out of the cage."

"And why pray tell are you telling me this, why not father?"

"Because there is a new bat as well. A female one."

The figure grinned even wider.

"Excellent. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

**HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM**

Batman dodged as a white glove shot past his head. He lashed out with a punch of his own and it slammed into the Joker's bleached white face. Joker growled and rolled backwards. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small revolver. A grin split his face as he fired up and a small cable shot out.

"Bye bye Batsy! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Batman let out a growl and hurled a Batarang at the cable but it was too late. Joker had escaped through an open window and sure enough, when he glanced at the corner, Quinn was gone too. He raised his hand to the side of his cowl and pressed the communicator that was built into it.

"Oracle, Joker and Quinn got away. There was something wrong here though. The thing that I don't get is that they didn't even steal anything. It's like they just came in and took everyone hostage just for fun. Although, that is something they've done before." He heard a soft clatter of keys being typed at the other end of the comm.

"Ah Bruce, I don't think you're going to like this." He heard the nervousness that coloured her voice. He sighed.

"When do I ever do."

It wasn't a question. He heard Oracle give a weak laugh.

"I'm afraid that we've lost all contact with Stephanie. She disappeared of the grid about an hour ago." Batman groaned internally.

"And that about the same time that I was called out here. Is there anything you can do to find her?"

"I'm working on it."

**HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM**

Stephanie groaned as she scanned the alleyway, she was so sure that she had seen him come this way. She had been chasing Harrison Quinn, the son of Joker and Harley Quinn, in order to get Batman's respect. He kept treating her like a kid. She froze when she heard a splash behind her. She turned around only to see a man holding a knife. She couldn't see his face due to it being covered by his hood.

"Oh lookie what I found, a new bitch to please me."

Fear shot down her spine. She knew that she should be able to take care of this guy but, well, it's a whole different thing when you could end up getting raped. She took a step back but fell. A bottle skidded in front of her. The man began to walk towards her.

"Oh, someone's getting ready, this will be a good one."

He was only a couple of yards away. She began to scramble backwards, fear tearing at her like a tornado.

"Stay away from me, STAY AWAY!" She screamed. The man raised his knife and began to run. They both froze as a voice echoed through the alleyway.

"Now now, what do we have hear? A man that can't tell the difference between a girl and a sex doll." They both looked up at the fire escape that was just above them to the right. There stood a tall boy, about the age of sixteen, dressed in a bright acid-green suit over a blood-red shirt and bright green tie with a neon pink flower in his breast pocket. He had wild jet-black hair, pale white skin, emerald green eyes and blood-red lips. The man whimpered and began to back away. The boy's grin widened.

"Now we can't have you leaving, you did something naughty and now you have to be punished. Didn't your mother tell you that? Or was she too busy sucking the prick of anyone who would have her." His voice turned from its light and playful to a dark and sinister tone. He pulled out a card from his suit pocket and threw it to the ground. It sank into the ground in front of the man. Stupidly, the man picked up the card. He laughed as it was a simple playing card. The Ace of Hearts.

"That all you got!" The man snarled as he advanced upon the downed batgirl. Stephanie however noticed the sadistic grin on the boy's face and began to back away. He sighed before clicking his fingers. A small ball of fire appeared in his hand.

"Oh well, you know what they say: If you play with people's hearts, you're gonna get burned…or something like that."

He flicked the fireball with deadly accuracy. The ball struck the card which promptly exploded, killing the man instantly. Stephanie screamed and covered her head. She heard the boy laughing hysterically above her but quickly stopped. She heard a muffled thump and then the sound of footprints. She looked up and saw the boy approaching her. She watched in surprise as the pale skin and blood-red lips vanished to be replaced by tanned skin and normal lips. The boy smiled at her and she blushed.

"You ok?" She stared at him in surprise.

"Why do you care, you're the bad guy aren't you Harrison Quinn!" She snapped harshly. Harrison did nothing but returned his face to its original Joker-like look. She felt disappointed that the normal boy vanished.

"Oh is that how you say thank you for stopping you getting raped? After all the Bat wasn't here to save you now was he?"

She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it as she knew he was right. He continued.

"It's your first night out and the Bats let you go alone. Now if I was Batman, which I'm glad I'm not, I would have stuck with you to make sure you were safe."

"What's your point." She snapped, glaring at the grinning fool.

"What I'm saying is that if you join me, I will make sure that nothing like that will ever happen to you again." She hated to admit it but he was right. Why did Batman let her go herself and why hadn't he shown up yet.

"Why are you helping me, aren't you evil? Why are you helping your enemy?" The boy sighed before leaning against the wall of the alleyway.

"Let me tell you a story. Sixteen years ago, a girl by the name of Harley Quinn gave birth to a boy. The boy was then taken from her and sent to an Orphanage in England. However, the boy was taken by an old man who then performed a ritual on the boy. It would seal away his genetic code and replace it with one of two other people so others would believe he was their son. A year later the two were killed and the boy was sent to an abusive family. But things changed when he turned eleven. He was told he was a wizard and also began hearing a voice in his head. As he passed through a school for magic, the voice would slowly become stronger until two years ago when the boy finally gave into his darkness. He destroyed the fake coding and accepted the one that was sealed away. He then proceeded to massacre the whole school. Teachers and pupils were torn apart at his hands and when the final drop of blood hit the ground, he laughed!"

Stephanie stared at him transfixed.

"And who was this boy?" Harrison grinned hungrily.

"Me!"

Stephanie gasped. This boy was not only the son of two of Batman's greatest enemies, but was also a wizard! She didn't know why but she felt comfortable around Harrison, unlike how she was around Bruce or Tim. She looked up at him and asked in a shaky voice:

"So if I join you, you promise to protect me no matter what?"

The boy's grin widened.

"With my life."

"But how do I know that this isn't a trick? That you won't through me aside when you are finished with me?" The boy put on a look of mock-hurt which caused her to giggle.

"My dear women, you wound me with such lack of trust. After all, all Clowns need a Jester by their side." He extended a hand out to her. She bit her lip in thought before slowly and tentatively, she reached her own hand out and gripped his. She was pulled to her feet but stumbled forward and into his chest. She blushed when he wrapped his arms around her waist before lifting a hand and caressed he cheek and then removed her mask.

"There, much better."

And then the next thing she knew, her lips were covered by his. And she loved it.

**HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM**

Joker and Harley sat in Gotham's old funfair, their new base. It had been three hours since their little performance at the bank. They were both currently worrying about their son. While they knew he could take care of himself, they were still his parents. Plus they had missed out on a lot of his life and were trying their best to make up for it. They were both delighted when it turned out that their son had their love of pissing off Batman.

"Where do ya think he could be Mr. J?" Harley asked while trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"I don't know Harls but I have a feeling that when he comes back that I will be laughing and yet I will have a major headache."

"Oh father, your words wound me more than a feeding chocolate to someone with lactose-intolerance."

They jumped and saw their son standing in the shadows. But he wasn't alone. Standing with him was a girl, about the same age as him with long blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were hidden behind a domino mask; similar to the one Harley wore. She wore a tight, black and white long sleeved t-shirt that ended just below her ribs, showing her midriff. She also wore black pants and white boots.

"Mother and father, allow me to introduce to the love of my life, Miss Stephanie Brown aka Jester, the former Batgirl." The girl giggled and waved at them.

"Hello soon to be in-laws. I hope it won't bother you that I'm stealing your son. Will the location of the Batcave and Batman's identity be a fair trade?"

The grin on both Harley and Joker's face was as good as an answer that any other.

"Kid, I love her." Joker roared as Harley quickly began chatting with Jester. Harrison grinned at his father before glancing over at the two giggling girls.

"Yeah, and I got the feeling that this will be the beginning of the end of Batman. And the start of our new family."

That night, all over Gotham, people shuddered. Not knowing that soon. Their lives would be the very definition of hell upon earth.

**And scene. Well, what do ya think? Is it as good as is predecessor? I can't really say as I would be rather biased towards myself. Anyway as usual, leave a review and tell me what ya think. Make sure to check out my other stories and as always, have nice day. This is PokeMasterShaun, signing off.**

**PS: How about a like for the FPSRussia refrence there?**


End file.
